YouTube Pursuit!
NOTE: IF YOU DIDN'T READ "WAR ON YOUTUBE" OR "SUBBOTS", then what the hell are you doing?! Make sure to read those two stories before reading this one! Thank you and have a good day! Youtube Pursuit! is the 12th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!" and the final episode of "The T-Series Arc!". Script SYNOPSIS - T-Series' building has been destroyed, but that won't stop him from making it to ten mil. Culdee and his friends must find a way to stop him! (It starts off with Culdee waking up in a destroyed building) Culdee: Agh! Oh my God... What happened? (Culdee then gets up. He looks behind him and sees the hot air balloon destroyed) Culdee: Man! The hot air balloon has seen better days! (He then looks down) Culdee: GAH! (Culdee then sees Rh with a very pale face) Culdee: Rh? Rh: Please.... water! Culdee: Hey no worries! I'll find your water! (Suddenly Endless comes out of the rubble) Culdee: Endless! Endless: Gah! What the hell happened? Culdee: Well those stupid cops decided to take down our hot air balloon making it land on this building! Who ever's building this is, is gonna be pissed! Endless: I agree! Culdee: Wait? Wheres MarioFan? Endless: I don't know! I guess he left! Culdee: Huh? Well anyways, I'm gonna look around and see if I can find some Water. You stay with Rh! Endless: Rodger! (Culdee leaves to find water) Culdee: Alright! Hopefully there is like some bottles or something! (Culdee then hears footsteps) Culdee: Crap! (Culdee then hides. A cop then comes past) Culdee: Shoot! I need to be careful! (Culdee sneaks past the cop and goes downstairs and finds a jug of water) Culdee: YES! (Culdee grabs the jug. He runs to Rh and Endless without being caught) Endless: You got the water? Culdee: Yeah! There are some cops so I had to be careful! Rh: GIMME! (Rh then grabs the jug and drinks the whole thing) Rh: Agh! Oh my God! I never drank a jug that fast in my life! Culdee: Whatever! Now lets get outa here before we get caught- Cop 3: FREEZE! Culdee: Shoot! (Culdee, Rh, and Endless run) Cop 3: I found the kids from the hot air balloon! I need reinforcements! (The officer manages to hide in a basement) Culdee: That was too close! Endless: Hopefully they don't enter here! Rh: Lets take a look around! Culdee: Alright! (The 3 look around. Endless then sees a button under a box) Endless: Oh look! (Endless presses it. Suddenly a secret passageway opens) Culdee: Holy! Rh: Lets check it out! (The three enter the passageway) (They then enter T-Series' base) Rh: Woah! Culdee: This place looks huge! Endless: Agreed! (Culdee then looks over a balcony and sees an army of Subbots) Culdee: Holy crap! Rh: What are those things! (Suddenly T-Series appears behind them) T-Series: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Culdee: GAH! T-Series: Wait a minute! I know you guys! You're the kids who destroyed my building with a hot air balloon! Rh: And you're T-Series! T-Series: Of course I am! You guys must be part of the 9 year old army right? Culdee: Correct! And we want to make sure you don't get to 10 million subs! T-Series: Hah! I'd love to see you try! (T-Series then presses a button that turns the Subbots on) T-Series: Subbots! ATTACK! (The Subbots charge at the three) T-Series: Good luck getting out of this! Hehehehehehehe! (T-Series then grabs a rope and swings away) Culdee: After him! (The three chase after him) T-Series: You'll never get to me that easily! (T-Series throws a few bombs at them) Rh: Look out! (The three get out of the way) Endless: We need to find a way to get past without getting hit by those bombs! Rh: I got a plan! (A few Subbots come past. The three grab them and kill them, they then disguise as them) Rh: Alright! Lets get a move on! (The three are able to fool the robots with their disguises. The robots exit the building) Brooklyn Guy: What the hell? (The three then see T-Series escaping in a red T-Car) Rh: Get him! (The car manages to drive away) Rh: DAMN IT! (Suddenly Junior comes up with his Thomas Car) Junior: You guys need a ride? Culdee: But your car is only a 2 seater! (Junior then presses a button. Two more seats then appear) Culdee: ... Well s**t I guess we are going then! (The three enter the car. Junior steps on the gas and it chases after T-Series) T-Series: OH COME ONE! Culdee: Get over here! (Culdee tries to shoot the tires but the gun is jammed) Culdee: S**T! T-Series: EAT MY DUST! (T-Series then drifts his car which blows a cloud of dust onto the others. Culdee cuts a piece of the cloud with a knife and eats it with a fork) Culdee: It actually tastes pretty good! T-Series: My God! GET OFF MAH TAIL! (T-Series then presses a button that makes him jump out of the car) Culdee: He's heading towards Youtube headquarters! After him! (Junior drives to the HQ. It then switches to Susan Wojcicki in her office) Susan: I love my coffee how I love my site! (Susan takes a drink of her coffee but then spits it out) Susan: THIS IS TERRIBLE! (Suddenly an employee comes in) Employee: Hey boss! Susan: What is it?! Employee: Um. There is some red square guy at the door! He's causing a ruckus! Susan: Let me see! (The employee and Susan then enter the entrance and see T-Series scrounging around looking for something) Employee: He just keeps on messing up the place! Susan: Well get rid of him! Demonetize him! (Culdee, Rh, and Endless come in) Culdee: HERES CULDEE! T-Series: Crap! (T-Series then grabs a smoke bomb and throws it. The place is filled with smoke. A bunch of people are coughing) Susan: AGH! *cough cough* That smells like not advertiser friendly! *cough cough* (The smoke then clears away. T-Series is no where to be seen) Culdee: SHOOT! HE'S GETTING AWAY! (Culdee, Endless, Rh, Employee and Susan then exit and see T-Series escaping in a helicopter) Rh: What do we do now? Susan: Ban him! (The employee then grabs a ban gun and shoots the helicopter. The helicopter then disappears. T-Series is seen in the air) T-Series: F**k! My helicopter got banned! (T-Series then looks down) T-Series: Aw s**t! (T-Series then falls screaming. He then lands in a lake. Culdee, Rh, Endless, Susan and the employee then run to the lake) Employee: Where is he? (Suddenly a giant Subbot then comes out of the lake) Employee: Oh mah God! Susan: That things bigger than the amount of channels I demonetized! T-Series: HAH! YOU ALL CAN'T STOP ME! I WILL BEAT PEWDIEPIE! Susan: Ban him! (Employe then shoots his Ban gun but the laser reflects and lands on the employee making him disappear) Susan: CRAP! T-Series: This is your end! Culdee: NOPE! (Culdee then grabs a boombox and plays "B***h Lasagna") T-Series: NO! I HATE THAT SONG! (Suddenly the giant subbot explodes. T-Series then falls to the ground. Susan then goes on her laptop. The employee then reappears) Employee: I LIVE! T-Series: Agh! My head! (Susan and Employee then walk up to T-Series) T-Series: Oh no! Susan: Now! Lets age restrict this guy for good! Employee: Will do! T-Series: Mommy! (Susan and the employee proceed to beat up T-Series) Culdee: Well that went good! Rh: Thanks for the ride back there Junior! Junior: Don't mention it! (KAPfan then comes up) KAPfan: What the hell happened here? Culdee: Just T-Series! We stopped him! KAPfan: Alright! (Suddenly KAPfan sees Jeffy chasing after Mario with a chainsaw sword) KAPfan: HEY! THATS MY SWORD! (KAPfan proceeds to chase after Jeffy) Culdee: Well! I might as well get home before Season 8 of Fortnite starts! Rh: Me too! Endless: Ditto! THE END! I hope you enjoyed the finale of "The T-Series Arc!"! Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Susan Wojcicki in an SFU story. * This is the final episode in the "T-Series Arc". Category:From 2019 Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:T-Series Episodes Category:T-Series Arc Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Susan Episodes Category:Employee Episodes Category:PewDiePie Episodes Category:Subbots Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:SML Shorts Category:Story Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues